


Want/Desire

by slbunnies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, Rimming, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/slbunnies
Summary: Sasuke's just taking a bath, minding his own business...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a completed story of Naruto/Sasuke, so I thought I'd give it a try - plus I was in need of some smut.

Sinking down further into the hot water, Sasuke closes his eyes and releases a soft sigh of bliss. It isn't often that he feels relaxed enough to let go of the tension in his body, but the past few days have been relatively calm and the fact that he has the hot springs to himself has helped to relieve a bit of it. He ignores how pink his skin has become, because there is no one there to see it, no one to judge him on his appearance. Sasuke tilts his head back and wets his hair, looking up at the stars – so bright he can actually make out shapes from their alignment.

Tonight is the first time in a long while that he's managed to find some alone time, slipping away from possible inquisitions and missions, from the furtive glances and long stares, and the endless watch that every ninja in the village seems to partake of when it comes to knowing what exactly Sasuke Uchiha is doing. It's enough to drive a person mad.

Half-floating along, he closes his eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence. He lifts his legs, laying flat, feeling the water lap over his front. The sound of a door sliding open shocks him out of his simple musings and he frantically splashes around in an attempt to right himself, forcing his lower half back beneath the cover of the water. Sasuke can't believe that he's let his guard down enough for someone to disturb him in such a way. He scowls at the form slowly nearing through the thick, white steam. Now he will have to leave.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto says in his usual cheerful manner, gingerly stepping down into the heated pool, the water line gradually covering him. He seems to pause for a few moments, likely to get used to the intense temperature, before slinking down, up to his waist in the water.

Sasuke doesn't reply and only narrows his eyes. Of course, it couldn't have been anyone other than Naruto, someone he has even the possibility of ignoring. He inhales deeply and starts moving through the water toward the exit, intent on quickly leaving before Naruto can attempt a conversation. He is stopped from moving too far as Naruto steps into his way and it's all he can do not to snarl at the blonde in frustration.

“Move,” Sasuke demands, voice strained with annoyance. It's awkward standing in front of Naruto with only the water to barely shield his modesty and he doesn't want to experience it a moment longer. The wide grin on Naruto's face makes him clench his fists at his side. Maybe he would stop smiling in such a way if Sasuke punched him.

“There's no need for you to leave,” Naruto replies, moving a step closer, “There's more than enough room for the both of us.” He's much too close for comfort and Sasuke wants to take a step backward to compensate but he determinedly stands his ground. He doesn't want to give Naruto anything even slightly resembling an upper hand.

They may not be actively trying to kill each other since the war has ended, but that doesn't mean that Sasuke wants to be anywhere in the ninjas general vicinity. He tends to avoid Naruto as much as is possible. He brings out too many emotions in him, leaves him with feelings that Sasuke just doesn't have the patience to work through.

“Move, Naruto,” he says, voice going low in warning as he stalks forward a step or two. The water recedes, exposing Sasuke's stomach to the cooler air and he sucks in a breath, counting to ten in his head.

He watches, almost as if in slow motion, as Naruto's arms come up, his hands pushing out toward him and splaying along Sasuke's chest. He stumbles backward and just manages to stay upright. What the hell was that? Did Naruto just push him? Sasuke widens his stance and his nostrils flare. Without a single thought of the repercussions, he pushes back, his wet hands sliding along Naruto's skin. The grin doesn't falter but instead takes on a playful twist. 

They roughly push each other back and forth as if it is some sort of strange game, splashing water about in the process, their chest heaving with the nearly playful struggle. Neither are trying to seriously hurt each other, but it still feels like some kind of power play, some silly, single-minded fight to come out on top. Eventually, Sasuke has enough and, growling lowly, grabs both of Naruto's wrists in a tight grasp before he can be pushed again.

“That's enough,” he tells him, squeezing down and gripping him even harder so that he will know he's being serious. Sasuke watches as Naruto's tongue dips out to wet his lips, his own chest shaking as he tries to take a steadying breath. Then there is that wide, unabashedly dazzling smile that Naruto has been known to give him. He can't, for the life of him, figure out why though. It unnerves him, though Sasuke usually has nerves of steel – he's seen and done too much to be bothered by something so simple. But, Naruto affects him the same as he always has. He's the only one who can pierce the sturdy shields Sasuke surrounds himself with.

They stand there staring at each other for much too long for it to be normal, Sasuke still holding on to Naruto's wrists, less than a foot away from each other, their skin flushed and sweaty from the hot steam. He isn't sure which of them moves first, but it seems that just as he releases his hold Naruto is moving forward, crashing into him, causing them to slip up to their necks into the water.

Sasuke is startled by the feeling of skin sliding along his body, what feels like miles of it, pressing against his chest and stomach, tangling around his legs, rubbing up against intimate spots that he usually keeps hidden away from everyone else. He bites back a groan, his hands shooting out to grip that warm skin to stop it moving so sinuously against him. It feels like he's fending off an octopus due to how many limbs he can't seems to locate.

Something presses along his neck, making his skin tingle as it runs up toward his jaw and then swipes back down until it reaches his collarbone. Shuddering, he finally manages to hold himself steady enough to catch up to what is going on. Naruto's nipping at his skin, his hands running along his sides, over his hips, up his back, endlessly touching and caressing him and leaving Sasuke panting and feeling completely out of his depth with the situation.

“What- _fuck_ -what are you doing, dobe?” he asks, his voice shaky as fingers brush softly between their bodies, skipping over his abdominal muscles to scrape lightly against his chest. Sasuke grips Naruto's tanned shoulders and lets out a soft moan as his nipples are teased and pinched. His mind is whirling about, lost for a few moments in panic and pleasure both.

“What do you think I'm doing?” Naruto responds with a short laugh, flicking his finger against a pebbled nipple. Sasuke thinks to push him away, but he can't quite manage it, his fingers digging in tighter and pulling him in closer instead of doing the opposite. “Does it feel good?” Naruto asks, his mouth descending to nibble on the lobe of Sasuke's ear.

Gasping, the reality of the situation finally sinks in and Sasuke throws his head back, causing Naruto's mouth to detach. “ _Naruto_ ,” he says, jerking his head forward to look him in the face. “What the fuck is this?” His whole body stiffens, all of the previous tension he'd just managed to sluice off returning full force.

“Shut up, Sasuke.” Naruto persistently brings their faces together, fiercely kissing him, nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip and sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

“Mmphm,” Sasuke tries, ignoring the shocking burst of sensation as their tongues meet.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted you, do you?” Naruto asks, pulling back to let Sasuke breathe and enabling his mind to stop doing flips as he tries to figure out why this is happening at all.

He has to admit that it feels good. He's never done anything like this with anyone. And he has always wondered why he and Naruto are drawn to each other, whether they like it or not, and also why Naruto had fought so hard for him, going well beyond what anyone else would have. Naruto had been willing to give up everything for Sasuke.

“No, I didn't know,” Sasuke replies, feeling everything click into place. He isn't one to be manipulated into anything, but Naruto has definitely pulled one over him. Sasuke had been too stubborn to see beyond the façade of rivalry but he sees it now, sees the way Naruto's eyes shine, how he looks nearly besotted.

Naruto's voice is low and quiet, and it pulls at something buried deep within Sasuke's chest, as he speaks, “I want you... you have to know this by now, I thought it was obvious. I want you to be mine.”

It hadn't been, but he thinks he understands what Naruto means. They are tied together by the hands of fate, two sides of the same coin, their lives entangled and intertwined. Sasuke knows that Naruto is special to him, he just hadn't ever considered this possibility.

His fingers move up to twist into Naruto's hair and he presses their lips back together, sighing against his mouth. “I know, dobe,” he says, “you just took me by surprise.” Sasuke relaxes his body even though he still feels like a bundle of nerves.

“You're so fucking hot, Sasuke. I've wanted you for so long,” Naruto responds, his voice sticking in his throat, “Do you want me too?”

Closing his eyes, Sasuke thinks back to every moment with Naruto, every reckless, brainless thing the boy has done, every time they have saved each other, through every fight, insult, and instance of their bickering, through the good and bad experiences.

“Yes,” he concedes, unable to deny it. All they have ever given each other is pain, but Naruto has turned the tables, has flipped everything on it's end, making Sasuke lose his goddamn mind.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says again, clinging to Naruto, realizing he really means it.

A hand wraps around the back of his neck while another sneaks its way down between his legs, wrapping around his cock. Sasuke squeaks, his hips arching forward, and Naruto begins pushing him through the water until the rocky ledge behind him digs into his back. Teeth nip gently at Sasuke's ear as the hand begins to stroke him beneath the water, and his hips continue to piston forward like he has absolutely no control over it, pushing himself indecently into the strong grasp, a guttural moan tearing free from his throat.

“I want you, Sasuke, want to make you feel good.”

It's exquisite, the pleasure rolling through him, the way Naruto's words send tingles shooting up his spine, the way that Naruto's mouth travels along his outstretched neck, biting, kissing, sucking marks into his skin. Sasuke's letting himself get lost in the pleasurable sensations for the first time, letting his barriers strip away and dissolve in the hot, steamy water.

“Naruto,” Sasuke groans, his hands sliding down wet skin until he's cupping Naruto's ass. The blonde shakes at hearing his name spoken in such a way, his hand twisting at the tip of Sasuke's prick before moving lower to cup his balls. He hitches his leg up, wrapping it around Naruto's thighs, his calf tensing as fingers dip even lower, brushing over the hidden spot between his ass cheeks. Letting out a strangled noise, Sasuke nearly jumps out of his skin, his eyes going wide with sudden panic. He is definitely not sure about this.

“Hey,” Naruto soothes, running his finger over the spot once more, “you can tell me to stop if you don't like anything. But I promise you'll like this.” His words are practically the only thing - other than the fact that it starts to feel interesting, not necessarily excellent or anything, but interesting – that keeps Sasuke from pushing him away and bolting out of the hot springs like a mad man. He can't think of a time when he has trusted Naruto with so much.

He feels terribly exposed, that finger rubbing over and around his hole, Naruto pushing his legs apart and sliding between them. Their eyes are locked on each other and Sasuke is holding onto Naruto so tightly he's surprised he isn't complaining about it. He feels Naruto's lips back on his exactly at the same moment that the finger finally breaches him, barely dipping inside past the tight ring of muscle, taking something precious from him.

He's unsure if he really likes it. It feels odd, a bit intrusive, wiggling around where it doesn't belong. But then Naruto is palming his cock again, rubbing himself against him, and Sasuke's legs start to shake and his toes curl.

“Is this okay?” Naruto asks, thrusting against him, his finger slowly inching it's way deeper and deeper, sending hot sparks dancing up Sasuke's spine. He's barely listening, too wrapped up in this new experience to focus on much more than the intensity of it all. And then the finger is moving, pressing all the way inside and then back out, fucking him, _fucking_ him... and it starts to feel _amazing_. Sasuke whimpers, his eyes searching out Naruto's equally half-lidded ones, his mouth attempting to form words.

Pushing himself up into Naruto's hand, desperate for more, Sasuke is torn between which direction to move in. His eyes close and he presses back onto the finger inside of him.

“Can I have you...? Will you let me...? Fuck, that's so _hot_ ,” Naruto says, his eyes boring straight through Sasuke, momentarily unable to properly voice what he wants. “I want to fuck you,” he continues, “You're...” his voice comes out in harsh pants, his wrist moving faster and finger curling up to rub against something that has Sasuke moaning ridiculously and bucking back onto it. “You're going to let me, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Sasuke hisses, “Yes, anything, please, _anything_.” He knows what he's agreeing to, knows it's absolutely insane, but he wants it anyway, wants Naruto more than he's thought possible. Gripping the hair at the back of Naruto's head, he twists his hips frantically, trying to find a way to gain some sort of control over the situation, though it's freeing to just let go and give it all to Naruto. “Please, I-I need more.”

“Fuck,” Naruto bites out, his eyes closing for a second only to snap back open with a new level of intensity that makes Sasuke's chest clench. “Going to make you feel so good, Sasuke. So good.”

The finger twists inside of him and then retreats, coming back with another alongside it, opening him up so much more that it stings. He knows pain though and this isn't it. Sasuke clenches his teeth together briefly, his thighs tightening around Naruto's waist, his nails leaving lines in tanned skin.

“Ah! That's-” he starts to say, but is interrupted as Naruto pushes him up out of the water onto the ledge, his ass sliding across the rocks. Skin blushing a dark pink at being so exposed and on display, only the bottom half of his legs now dangling into the water, Sasuke chokes out a partially indignant, nearly indistinguishable noise. Peering down between his legs, he sees Naruto's blonde head, his tongue peeking out from between his lips before he feels it – the slick slide of it teasing at his rim.

The muscles in his legs jump and he spreads them out wider, his fingers digging into the cracks of the stone beneath him. He can feel Naruto's tongue swirling around, licking at him, dipping in along with his fingers. It's so dirty a thing to do and Sasuke has no idea why his cock twitches with every move. He's never felt so mortified and he slings his arm up over his eyes to cover his flushed face. The fingers disappear and then he's left with Naruto's slick tongue, flicking against his hole, lapping, pushing into him, Naruto moaning against his skin as he spreads his ass apart to bury it inside further.

Sasuke bites on his lip, clenching his ass on impulse, feeling wet and open, and so ready to come it nearly hurts. He bites back a whimper, his body shuddering as Naruto stabs into him relentlessly. He's nearly ready to beg.

“Come here,” Naruto says, gripping his hips and helping to pull Sasuke back down into the water, wrapping his legs around him once more. “Tell me you want this, please. I need to hear you say it.”

Pressing his blushing face into Naruto's shoulder, he groans. “Just do it. I want you. Fucking do it already,” Sasuke mutters, “I want you inside me.” That seems to be the answer Naruto is looking for and Sasuke's head is tilted up, his lips taken in a deep kiss as he feels Naruto position himself at his ass. He kisses him back, slipping his tongue inside his mouth as Naruto rubs himself over his stretched, saliva-slicked opening. He rocks his hips down.

“Come on, fuck me, Naruto. I know you want to,” Sasuke knows that he's goading him on, but doesn't care, wants to make him lose control. Moaning wantonly, he slips a hand down to stroke his neglected erection, “Show me how much you want me.”

Naruto presses upward and Sasuke's head flings back with a growl, feeling the muscle give way as he pushes into him, sliding in and in and in, stretching him wide and filling him in one long thrust that aches. His body opens up for it, taking it all in, clenching sporadically around the length penetrating him. He ignores the slight pain because with it comes a burst of pleasure, a wonderfully jarring feeling of fullness and need.

Groaning deeply against his shoulder, Naruto clutches at him, his arms shaking. They rock together, just pressed close, Sasuke nearly vibrating apart. He bites at Naruto's neck, sinking his teeth in, and gasps out when Naruto starts to really move, slow at first, but picking up in pace so that he has to hold onto him to keep steady.

Sasuke cries out, his voice sounding foreign to him as Naruto manages to slide along that spot inside of him that sends shock waves of pleasure cresting through his body. His pelvis becomes warm and tight, pure sensation spreading out from his ass.

“I... _fuck_... _yes_... I didn't think... oh- _Naruto_ , god... didn't think it would feel, ah-like this,” he moans out, his back arching inward. Everything is tingling and he can't keep quiet, his groans becoming louder and deeper until he just snaps, shaking and practically yelling into the night air as he comes, long strands of fluid pulsing out of his twitching cock and painting them both in his release.

“Sasuke,” Naruto utters, his voice broken and rough, his hips jerking as he presses in deep, grinding in little circles as he comes inside of him. They cling to each other, panting raggedly. Fingers swipe his hair, pushing it out of his face and Sasuke turns his head, resting his cheek against Naruto's, unable to look him in the eye. They catch their breath, bodies bracketing the heat between them, the water cleansing them and easing the accumulated tension in Sasuke's muscles.

His chin is gently lifted and Sasuke finds himself trapped by bright, blue eyes. It's not awkward – Naruto just smiles at him and kisses him, melding their lips together until Sasuke's head is swimming.

“Come home with me,” Naruto tells him, pressing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth, easing his way out of Sasuke's body.

“People will notice,” he replies, grimacing at just the thought of it. They stand in the steam together, breathing in the same air, and Naruto rests his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

“I don't care. Let them notice.”

Sasuke can't help feeling slightly irked at the possessiveness of Naruto's words, though it also causes a conflicting feeling of satisfaction that only confuses him.

“ _Fine_. But, if I hear anything derogatory I won't hesitate to throw my kunai.”

 Naruto snorts and presses his lips into the curve of Sasuke's neck, talking into it, “I suppose I'll just have to keep your hands busy then.”

 

 

 


End file.
